


Duncan Is A Terrible Scientist

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fooling Around, M/M, Poorly written sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If some of the science stuff doesn't make sense, sorry. I was going by what I knew. . .</p><p>There will be another part, but it will just pretty much be purn. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Zoey.”

“Hey, Rythian! Ready for our lab today?” I shift on the hard plastic stool, shaking my head.

“Of course not. You know I’m only taking this because it’s required to graduate.”

Zoey pokes my cheek. “Oh come on, Ryth. This is like the only class we have together. And it isn’t even that hard.”

I roll my eyes at her. “We technically have three, and I help you with your work, so you don’t have to pay attention.”

She opens her mouth to reply but the bell interrupts her. The teacher, Mr. Brindley, stands up and smiles at us. “Since last lab didn’t end well when you got to pick partners,” Everyone, including Mr. Brindley, looks at Duncan. “I will assign partners.”

There is a collective groan around the room, and Zoey speaks up. “Mr. Brindley, it was an accident and my arm was fine,” She wiggles it for emphasis.

The last time we had a lab I was dealing with some personal family issues so I wasn’t in school, and there was a bit of an accident including flammable materials and Zoey’s arm. It was only minor burns, the skin was fine a few weeks later, but I blamed myself for not being at school.

“I understand Zoey, but I don’t want something like that to happen again, because then we won’t be able to do labs anymore. If the lab goes well, then we can go back to choosing lab partners. You are being graded on how good of notes, or observations, you take.

“As long as you follow the directions on the sheet I will be handing out and write down something similar to what you experience, you shouldn’t run into any trouble. Now, if I could have some people help hand stuff out while I assign partners. . .”

While Zoey is helping hand out papers, Mr. Brindley reads names off and assigns us lab tables in the back of the room.

“Zoey and Sips, lab four. . . Rythian and Duncan, lab five,” I clench my fists, Zoey sending me a sympathetic look as she walks around.

We get sent back to where all the scientific stuff is to get acquainted with our partner.

“Hey Rythian, I read over the sheet and it shouldn’t be too hard. You understand what we’re doing in class, right?”

I try not to roll my eyes. “Of course I know what’s going on.”

Duncan smiles. “I wasn’t trying to imply that you were dumb, I just want to make sure you know what to do so you can help.”

I look over the sheet, deeming the task simple enough. “It shouldn’t be too hard, melting iron and leaving it overnight to cool. I don’t know if you should be around the Bunsen Burner though, after the whole Zoey incident.”

“Okay, Rythian, look. I know you don’t care for me, and while I don’t really know why, I’ll get over it. But for the next few days can we be civil? It’s only for this class, then you can go back to sulking.” I open my mouth but Duncan cuts me off. “Think about it. Think about her, what would she want?”

We both turn to look at the red headed girl and grey skinned boy at the table across the demonstration area who appear to be deep in conversation. “Fine,” I turn back to Duncan. “But only because Zoey would want it.”

“You know Rythian, I don’t think you are as bad as you seem.” I get up, thankful the bell rings, dismissing us. “You’re pretty cute too, if I do say so myself.”

I flinch, forcing myself to keep walking, a small part of myself wanting to turn around and admit he is kind of cute too. “Zoey? Are you coming?”

“No, I’ll see you after school though, okay?” I walk out of the room, not caring what’s keeping Zoey, all I know is I want to be as far away from Duncan as I can possibly be.

>'~.~

I get to class at the same time I normally do, but instead of Zoey in the seat closest to the wall the fourth lab desk in, Duncan is there. My eyes scan the room, looking for my perky friend, but she is nowhere to be seen. I brace myself, walking to my assigned seat and sitting down.

“I ran into Zoey on her way to the bathroom and asked if we could trade seats for the day and she said that would be fine.”

“Zoey likes to think that everyone can be friends with everyone. She’s too willing to forgive and forget.”

“C’mon, Rythian, it was an accident. You heard Zoey yesterday, she forgives me, I don’t know why you haven’t.” I don’t say anything, staring at the white board.

Zoey enters the room just as the bell rings, and we are sent back into the lab to start the experiment. We get everything from the demo table and I start looking for the Bunsen Burner.

“Duncan-” I turn to ask if he knows where it is, and find him crouched down next to me.

“Fancy meeting you here,” He grins and I roll my eyes at him. “The burner is in the other cupboard.”

He moves around behind me, resting a hand on my thigh for balance as he pulls the cupboard open.

“Don’t touch me,” I say through clenched teeth.

“Here it is,” He turns, taking his hand off my leg. “What did you say?”

We stand up and Duncan turns to attach the burner to the gas. “It’s not important,” I move the cup onto the stand above the burner, sliding open a drawer to grab a flint and steel. (I’m basing this stuff off what we do/have at my school)

“What did you say?” I shut the drawer and open another one.

“I said it wasn’t important. Where is the damn flint and steel?”

I find one, not paying attention to what Duncan is saying to me, and check to make sure we have everything we need. “We have everything, can you attach the burner to the gas?”

He grumbles under his breath about something, but does what I ask. We start the experiment, Duncan watching it like a hawk.

A few minutes in our dish of iron starts to make popping sounds, and I look around, bewildered. (lol). The popping gets louder, drawing the attention of Parv and Davechaos, who are at the lab table in front of us.

“Oh, what did you guys do?” Parv leans over to look, and I quickly shoo him away, hoping we didn’t screw this up somehow. Mr. Brindley is known for making students come in and redo projects for half the credit.

“I followed the directions perfectly, Duncan,” I turn, knowing this is somehow his fault.

He throws his hands up. “I didn’t do anything! I got what you told me.” Stuff starts bubbling over the edge of the bowl onto the table and Duncan quickly shuts off the gas, extinguishing the flame.

By now we have caught the attention of quite a few people, Mr. Brindley included.

“What did you guys do?” He grabs a pair of tongs out of the drawer and moves the still overflowing cup into the sink. “Nobody touch this area, the iron is still going to be very hot. You can both go have a seat boys.”

I open my mouth to say something but the look Mr. Brindley gives me tells me it is best to just do what he says. We put our goggles away, sitting at our table not saying a word.

When class starts to come to a close and everyone is packing up, Mr. Brindley calls Duncan and me up to the front of the room. There is a collective of “Ooo’s.” from the class, and I walk with my head down to his desk, Duncan trailing behind me.

“You can leave early. Have a good day, see you all tomorrow.” I try not to fidget too much as everyone leaves, nodding at Zoey to say I’ll talk to her later.

When the last person has left the room Mr. Brindley calmly fold his hand on the desk, smiling at us. “While I am curious to know what you two did to make iron bubble up, I know you have other classes and won’t keep you long.” He pauses as the dismissal bell rings. “I would like both of you to come in after school preferably today to redo the lab. I know both of you are bright students, so if you can do the lab again and not screw it up, you can still get a decent grade.”

“Thank you Mr. Brindley. Either day works for me.” Duncan nods in agreement.


	2. Chapter One cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am such a dumb butt. I left out part of the story and just now realized it, like a month or four later. I am so sorry guys. There is going to be another part that I'm working on now. Again, I am so sorry!!!

“Yea, thanks. I’m free both days so,” He shrugs.

Mr. Brindley nods. “Perfect. Come by after school and we can get started.” He turns away, a signal that we are dismissed.

I don’t say anything to Duncan as we leave, since we aren’t going the same way. “Hey Ryth, meet me by my locker after school?”

I nod, quickly losing myself in the crowd. The rest of the day passes rather quickly, and before I know it Zoey is bouncing up to my locker after school.

“So. . .?”

“What,” I say, not looking up from my locker.

“Come on Ryth, you know what. Are you in trouble?”

I pause, turning to look at her. “Why would I be in trouble for something that was Duncan’s fault? I have to go redo the lab, so I can’t walk home with you today.”

She smiles, and I turn to shut my locker. “We are going to have to have a serious talk later tonight. See ya Ryth,” She winks, turning and practically skipping down the hall.

I shake my head, watching her disappear around a corner. I turn the other way and walk down the quickly emptying hallway towards where I know Duncan’s locker is.

By the time I get there we are the only ones in the hallway, most of the teacher’s doors shut and dark. “Hey Rythian.”

“Duncan,” I nod at him, waiting patiently as he collects his stuff and shoves it unceremoniously into his bag.

“Sorry if it was my fault that the experiment went wrong.” I am slightly taken back at how sincere he sounds.

“Uh- it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” I shift my backpack, hoping he doesn’t notice my discomfort.

“Don’t lie, you seemed pretty upset before. Maybe,” He turns to look at me, shutting his locker and throwing his backpack on his shoulder. “I could make it up to you somehow.”

I let out a shaky laugh, trying not to think about what Duncan is implying. “No, that- no. Let’s just go get this done and over with so we can go our separate ways.”

I start walking toward the science room, but a hand on my chest stops me. “I’m sure Mr. Brindley won’t mind if we aren’t there right away,” He moves his hand up, his other hand joining the first around the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

“Duncan- no.” I move back, hissing when my back hits the wall.

He chuckles, his breath tickling my cheek. His arms tighten around me and I find myself leaning forward to meet him, my hands moving to rest lightly on his hips.

Our lips meet in a gentle kiss, his slightly chapped but surprisingly soft lips against mine. I pull back, resting my forehead against his. “Mr. Brindley is probably waiting for us.”

He gives me a quick peck on the lips before stepping back. “Sure, then maybe you can come over to my place?”


	3. Chapter Two (Technically)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out since it was forever ago that I posted this and I didn't even post the entire chapter so if you want I can continue it, was planning on going through the sleepover and maybe have them do it one more time? But for now here it is. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end.

We manage to do the lab again successfully, doing what we did earlier. “I don’t know what happened, this is exactly what we did before.”  
Mr. Brindley still looks a bit skeptical. “Interesting. I’ll look into that. I will take that into consideration.” We walk out of the lab area. “You can go now. Have a nice evening.”  
We say goodbye and exit the classroom, walking down the hall and not saying anything until we round the corner. “That went well.”  
I nod. “Hopefully we get a decent grade.”  
“Mr. Brindley likes you. I’m sure you’ll get a good grade.” I shake my head, waiting until Miss Lomadia is out of hearing range to reply.  
“He does not. And what do you mean, ‘you’ll get a good grade?’ He can’t give us different grades, we were partners on the same project.”  
I hold the door open for Duncan, making my way down the steps of the school. My phone buzzes and I pull it out, seeing a message from Zoey.  
Hey! Are you guys done yet? Please tell me you didn’t kill each other.  
I chuckle, replying: No casualties yet. We just finished and are leaving now.  
“Who’s that?”  
“Zoey. She wanted to know if we killed each other yet.”  
He laughs. “Of course. So, are you still up for coming over?”  
I check the time and see it’s not quite five yet. “Uh, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”  
We start to walk across the parking lot. “Why not? It’s not like anything bad’s going to happen. Unless you’re worrying about killing me. I’m sure killing me will be the last thing on your mind though,” He grins, running a hand down my arm and intertwining our fingers.  
I nervously laugh, pulling my hand away and looking at my phone. My place or yours? “Zoey and I kind of had plans,” I trail off.  
“That’s okay. Tomorrow’s friday, why don’t you just sleep over? It will be fun, we can rent a movie and I’ll talk my parents into letting us order pizza.” I raise an eyebrow. “What’s that look for?”  
I shake my head. “It’s nothing. Promise,” I add when he gives me a similar look.  
He flicks the fringe out of his face and smiles. “Alright. Here’s my number, text me if you can come over.” He scribbles seven digits on my hand with a pen he pulled out of nowhere, smiling at me underneath the hair that has fallen into his eyes. With the hand he doesn’t have I brush the hair out of his face, leaning forward. Duncan makes no effort to move as I brush my lips against his, pulling back and blushing.  
“Uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I turn and walk away, pulling my phone out to reply to Zoey.  
After school the next day, I tell Zoey that Ravs, a friend of mine who lives in the next town over, is coming to pick me up and I’m going to hang out with him and won’t be home until sometime tomorrow.  
She laughs, shaking her head. “I know you’re going to Duncan’s.”  
I start sputtering. “Wh- what? No!”  
“Duncan told me, Ryth. I want you to know that I’m super excited you guys are getting along.” I drop my head, defeated, grabbing my overnight bag and shutting my locker.  
“I’m trying to see things from your point of view. While I still don’t forgive him I’m willing to give him a chance for you.”  
“It has nothing to do with the fact that you like each other?”  
“What? I do not!” Zoey laughs, seeing right through my lie. We’ve been friends for too long.  
“Duncan will tell me.”  
“Tell you what exactly?”  
We turn and see Duncan a few feet away. He joins us and we start walking down the slightly crowded hallway. “What’s going to happen tonight at your house.”  
He laughs. “I will spare no details.”  
“My God,” I mutter.  
We exit the school and say goodbye to Zoey, to which she replies: “Be safe! I don’t want to have to listen to Rythian complain about his-”  
“Okay! That is not happening. I’ll see you tomorrow Zoey.” She winks, skipping over to where a few of her other friends are. “That is not happening,” I repeat.  
Duncan raises an eyebrow, smirking, but doesn’t say anything. I huff and start walking in the direction he did yesterday, the walk to his house only taking a few minutes.  
His house is a two story, one of the older houses in town. We enter through the garage, Duncan dragging me through a large kitchen/dining area and up some stairs, our shoes thumping against the wooden floor. He stops in front of a door near the end of the hall and points to the one on the very end. “That’s the bathroom.”  
I nod, unable to say anything because suddenly Duncan is kissing me, his hands on my waist. I make a surprised noise but kiss him back, quickly deepening the kiss as he leads me backwards. Hands travel up my stomach and to my shoulders, shrugging off my backpack.  
My legs hit a bed and I fall back onto it, Duncan pulling my shoes off and pushing me farther up on the bed. I barely have time to look around, taking note of the black blanket I’m currently on, before Duncan is sitting with his legs on either side of me, heat pooling low in my stomach.  
He presses a few sloppy kisses to my mouth, trailing down to suck at my neck. I squirm, Duncan’s member brushing against mine. We both moan, my hands trailing down his back and resting on his hips.  
He grinds his hips into mine again, hard, my pants becoming uncomfortably tight. One of his hands move to play with the hem of my shirt, slowly making its way across my stomach, causing me to shiver involuntarily.  
I can feel him grinning into the crook of my neck and pull his hips down again, every little sound Duncan makes bringing me closer and closer to the edge. His hand brushes one of my nipples and I let out a breathy moan, letting my hands roam around the expansion of his back.  
His thrusts start to become more erratic and I grab his cheeks and bring his lips to mine in a bruising kiss as he comes, still rutting against me. I come a few moments later, biting down on Duncan’s lip as I do.  
He moves off of me and lays next to me, breathing heavily. “Sorry,” I say, watching as he touches his now bleeding lip.  
“Don’t be sorry. Did you bring an extra change of underpants? If not you can borrow one of mine,” He smiles at me, winking.


End file.
